


Sweet Moments

by spiralicious



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Days of Yore, Fluff, M/M, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Roy chases Ed and accidentally discovers a sweet moment.





	

Ed looked even younger under the warm glow of the street light. Roy wasn't sure why he followed Ed outside. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Ed so excited, he hadn't even known what it had been about at the time. He'd heard Ed squeal and by the time he'd located the younger alchemist, he was putting on his coat and running out the door. Roy had followed suit, but it had taken him a while to catch up to Ed running at full speed. He was spinning around with his mouth open. Roy wondered if he had finally completely lost his mind, then it hit him. It was the first snow. Ed was actually celebrating the first snow. Roy couldn't help smiling.


End file.
